My Queen An Orochimaru Baby Daddy w Lemon
by TheOneDreamingLady
Summary: Ayano and her twin sister Ayane have been with Kabuto and Orochimaru since they were 17. They're 25 now. Around this time in a woman's life, she wants to settle down and think about a future. Ayane has Kabuto. What about Ayano though? Well...


My Queen...

An Orochimaru Baby Daddy Selection (With A Lemon!)

Name: Ayano Rikoku

Age: 25

Crush: Orochimaru

Family: Chinatso Rikoku (mother, deceased); Ayane Rikoku (twin sister, younger by 20 minutes)

Past: Their mother died when she and Ayane were 14 trying to protect them from bandits. Their father was never known due to the fact they are the product of a short summer fling.

They pretty much roamed the countryside, staying in village after village on a sob story.

They both studied the art of the medic nin out of boredom and excelled at it.

When they were 17, they ran into Kabuto who was hurt extensively and helped heal him of his wounds, with Ayane flirting with him the entire time.

Amazed by their skills, he invited them back to the hideout so they could meet his master; they've been there ever since.

Style: Basic black shorts or capri's. Bright green tank top. Hitai-ate located on forehead. Low-top combat boots. Metal fist plates on the back of her hands.

Looks: Long black hair that reaches her lower back; it's always styled in a tight, heart-shaped bun that sits on the top of her head with Chinese bangs. Bright green eyes. Kind of a pale olive skin tone. Curvy in all the right places.

Personality: Your typical shy yet rough tomboy-ish girl. Mild to fiery temper.

How Many Kids: 3 (2 Boys, 1 Girl)

Kid's Name: Daisuke; Hachiro; Izumi

If He Stays With Me: Yes

Your Future: Married right before she goes into labor with the youngest child. Lives as the co-commander of Otogakure with their children next in line to fill their position.

Extra: This takes place in 1st P.O.V.

"We're back..." Kabuto announced as he came through the front double doors leading into the hideout, sounding like he'd been on a walk through the park instead of a life-threatening mission. "Oh, my Kabuto!" Ayane squealed, getting up from her place across from me at the dining table, running to place Kabuto in a death hug. "I've missed you, my handsome warrior." She whispered, thinking that no one could hear her. It caused me to giggle a little bit. "I've missed you, my beautifully _mushiatsui no koibito (sultry lover)_." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Oi, Kabuto, must you do that in the open?" Haya, another medic nin that Kabuto had hired to assist him, said as she came from her room. Her saying that made Kabuto and Ayane separate, making my twin angry. She hated Haya with every fiber in her being, because she thought that Haya liked Kabuto and was trying to steal him from her. And she was right. "Yes, Kabuto, must you do that in the open for all to see?" A voice came from behind Kabuto & Ayane. It was none other than the master himself, Orochimaru. "Aren't you supposed to be adding the items listed on the scroll to my experiments?" He said, like a father scolding his child. "Yes, sir." "Then get to it." Kabuto bowed, before turning to Ayane and saying "I'll see you later tonight, yes?" A smile that could rival the sun graced my twin's face as she said "As you always do." Kabuto smiled once more before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Orochimaru bowed his head, shaking it at the same time. Ayane came back to sit across from me. "You are a hopeless romantic, do you know that?" I asked her as I took a sip of my miso soup. "Yes, I do know that, very well." She swooned out, half-listening to me and half daydreaming. "Hmph!" Haya voiced before turning and stomping off back to her room. Both me and Ayane laughed at her. "Oh, Ayano?" Orochimaru said my name. I didn't know he was still behind me. "Yes, master?" "I need to see you privately, please, come with me." With that, he exited the common room to the right, going down the hallway that lead to his room. Ayane giggled before saying "You better go." I glared at her before taking off behind him. She knew of my liking of Orochimaru just as I knew of her liking for Kabuto before they got together. When we arrived to his room, he shut the door behind me before turning on the lights. He went to sit on the bed, patting the spot next to him. When I sat next to him, he just stared at me for a while. Then he came out and said, "Ayano, I don't know what I want to say to you right now, so forgive me if it sounds a little crazy. You know that I try my hardest to eliminate any emotions from myself to keep it from interferring with my doings. But there is the one feeling that I can't seem to shake, no matter how hard I try. It makes me feel like I want to be near you at all times. It makes me light up whenever I see your face or hear your voice. It makes me sad if you're not around. It makes me burn with desire for you in ways that I never thought I would feel." My heart was beating 1000 times a minute, hearing his silky voice admit these things to me. "I love you, Ayano." He said in conclusion. I was stunned speechless, but not for long. "I love you too, master." He smiled that glorious smile before he moved in the capture my lips with his.

Soon, our hands were exploring each other's bodies. "Oh, master..." I moaned as his hands roamed up and down my back. "Please..." He said in between kisses. "Call me Orochimaru." He moved so that he was partly between my legs. I laid back on the bed to make it easier for him to have full access to every inch of my body. "Oh my..." His hands felt up and down my sides, stopping near my chest to free my left breast from the confines of my shirt. He attacked my nipples, flicking his tongue across it and sucking and kissing on it simultaneously. "Mhmmm..." I moaned, wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled my shirt down more to free my other breasts; repeating what he had just done to the first one while massaging that one. It felt so good to me. Soon, he traveled lower, pulling my shirt down along the way and leaving a heated trail of kisses too. Soon, he hovered above my womanhood. "May I?" He asked while looking up at me with lust clouding his eyes. I nodded, eager for the pleasure to continue. Slowly and carefully, he lifted my lower body so he could remove my shorts and my shoes. Now, I was only in my green boyshorts. Those came off easily, because they were so silky and moved with even the slightest touch. Out of shyness, I covered my womanhood. A smile came to grace Orochimaru's face. "Oh, Ayano...you are so beautiful, you don't have to hide from me." He moved my hands from in front of my flower. He breathed in my scent. "So pure..." Parting my thighs gently, he began to flick his tongue across my folds while gently rubbing my clit. I threw my head in pleasure, moaning his name. "Orochimaru..." He smirked against me as he began to lick just a tiny bit harder. My nails dug into the purple sheets he had decorating his King-sized bed. "Ooooh...Orochi...ahhh!" I couldn't even say his full name as I bucked my hips off the bed in pleasure when he eased one of his long, slender fingers into my opening. Being as I was a virgin, I thought it would hurt, but he was so gentle, I didn't feel anything but pleasure. He began to pump his finger in and out of me, gradually gaining speed with each second. My legs began to twitch as a wonderful sensation began to pool in the center of my stomach. Soon, I was screaming his full name, as that sensation burst free from my opening in the form of a clear, sticky liquid that coated Orochimaru's fingers, face and bed. He smiled as he sat up on his knees, wiping the liquid from his face and then licking his fingers clean. "Hmmm, you taste delicious. Did I please you, Ayano?" He asked me. I was too spent to even lift my head to nod, so I just said yes through my smile. "Good, because there's more to come." I was excited. Orochimaru left the bed to stand beside it to shed his own clothing. His body was beautiful and sculpted perfectly. I was too shy to look past his waistline though. He noticed it and chuckled softly, but he didn't say anything. He understood. Before he got back into the bed himself, he lifted me up into his arms, flipped the covers back and placed me back in my spot. Then he climbed over top of me, flipping the covers back over himself. I decided to take a little bit more of an active role and part my legs and wrap them around his waist. "Oh, shaking that shy persona are we?" I smiled before I lifted my head to trap him in a heated, passionate kiss. He eased his tongue into my mouth, intertwining it with my own in a special dance. When we separated, he looked deep into my eyes and asked me "Are you ready for this, Ayano?" I nodded; I was ready to give myself to him. "Alright, it will hurt for a small bit of time." He moved his body so that his genital was lined up with mine and pushed himself inside me. "Ahhh!" I screamed out in pain. "Shhhh, it's okay, Ayano..." He didn't move anymore as he kissed me and stroked my hair, making it fall out of it's bun, trying to soothe me. "Let me know when you ready to go on." About two minutes, I signaled him to let him know it was okay before tightening my legs around his waist. Slowly, he began to move in and out of me. I felt an uncontrollable wave of pleasure wash over me. "Ahhh, Ayano, you feel so good..." He moaned praises for me as he sped up just a little bit. "Oh, Oro..." I moaned, meeting him thrust for thrusts with my hips. I dug my nails into his back out of pleasure; he seemed to like it. "Oh...my...God..."He said, leaning down to kiss me. While we were still connected, I grabbed him by his shoulders and flipped our position so that I was on top of him. The covers flew off of us, but I didn't care. I began to bounce up and down on him hard, driving his manhood into me with a pleasure force. "Ahhhh, Orochimaru!" I screamed out. One of my love's hands shot out to grasp of my breasts while the over held on to my waist. "God, Ayano!" He bellowed out my name as I rode him faster and harder. I pressed my hands onto his chest, making his hand fall from my breasts. "Ahhh, yes, Aya...oh yes..." He continued to moan. "Oh, Orochimaru...!" Out of nowhere, he grasped me by my arms and threw me off of him before getting on his knees towards the end of the bed and telling me get on all fours. I happily did so. He grabbed my waist and shoved all of himself into me. "Ahhhh! Damn!" He started pounding me. I felt my hair move from swinging beside me as he grabbed it and used it a reign. "Ahhh, Ayano!" After about another hour of making love to each other in different positions and vocalizing the pleasure and love we felt for one another, Orochimaru screamed out "Ahhh! Damn! I'm cumming!" He began to beat into me harder than before. "Yes, baby! I'm cumming too, cum with me!" I can't explain it, but my entire body was grasped by this intense feeling and thrown into this sexual heaven. All I saw was white and stars. My entire body was immersed and it felt damn good. When I came back down, Orochimaru had already came as well. Pulling out of me, he fell to the right side of the bed and pulled me down with him so I was facing away from him. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "I love you, my queen Ayano..." He said before drifting off to sleep. "I love you too, my king Orochimaru..." I said before following him into Dreamland.

~*~*~*~Two Months Later~*~*~*~

"So, Kabuto, do you know what's the matter with her?" Ayane asked as she sat beside me in Kabuto's lab. "I'm not sure, I've ran every test that I know on her. We just have to wait and see what the results say, alright?" She nodded then looked at me. "You gonna be okay, Ayano?" I couldn't answer her as my body propelled forward to the bathroom to throw up once more. As always, Ayane was right behind me to hold back my hair. "Ayane, why don't you fix her some soup and get her some water? That usually helps with nausea." Kabuto said from behind us. "Yeah, that sounds good. Come on, Ayano." I flushed the toilet and wiped my mouth before following my sister.

Upstairs, she put me at the dining table and went into the kitchen to make my meal. As she got the ingredients out, Kabuto came dashing into the common area, out of breath and sweaty as can be. "Ayane!" Sure enough, Ayane dropped what was she was doing to see to him. "What is it, Kabuto?" Regaining his breath, Kabuto said "Ayano's pregnant!" "WHAT?" Both me and Ayane shouted. "Yes, that was the first test that came back. It was positive. You're expecting a baby in a few months." I couldn't believe it. I was going to be a mother. "Oh!" Ayane ran to me, picking me up by my shoulders. "I can't believe it! You've made me an auntie! I'm so happy!" She tried to make me dance, but when she noticed the somber look on my face, she stopped. "Sis, you okay? What's the matter?" I just shook my head. "You don't know how you're going to tell him, do you?" I looked at her. She looked at me, knowing she was right. I had no clue how I was going to tell Orochimaru that he was going to be a father. "Just tell him, Ayano. He loves you and he'll love this baby too." She shooed me off toward me and Orochimaru's room.

Knock...Knock..."Come in." I stepped into my love's room. He was at his desk, writing something on a scroll. "Um, Orochimaru..." He placed the scroll and brush down before getting up, coming to me and hugging me before he kissed me. When we separated, he told me "I already know." I was confused. "But how did you-?" He placed a finger to my lips. "It's kind of hard to ignore when Ayane shouts she's happy to be an aunt." I laughed before he took my chin in his hand and kissed me once more. "I love you." "I love you too."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Eight Years Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Do you, Ayano, take this man Orochimaru, to be your lawfully wedded husband again?" Kabuto asked me as I stood in front of him in the middle of the common room opposite my soon-to-be husband. "Yes, I do." "And do you Oroachimaru, take this woman, Ayano, to be your lawfully wedded wife again?" Orochimaru looked at Kabuto and then to me, saying "Yes, I do." He smiled at me. "Good then, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." Orochimaru leaned in and we shared a passionate kiss. "Ewww!" We heard two tiny voices say behind us. Separating we both looked at our sons; 7-year old Daisuke & 6-year old Hachiro, who were the ring bearers in our wedding. "I don't get it, what's so gross? It's a kiss." My 7-year old niece Chinatso said. "You're a girl! You wouldn't get it!" Daisuke said. "Yeah!" Hachiro said. "AHHHH!" I screamed out. "Ayano, my queen, what's wrong?" Orochimaru asked me. "Baby!" I screamed out again, pointing to my stomach. "Kabuto!" Orochimaru called for his servant, who had gone to mingle with my sister. After discovering I was pregnant, Oro made Kabuto learn how to deliver a baby and keep it healthy after birth. He delivered both my sons and was now delivering my daughter. A few hours later, in the parlor room where we renewed our vows, I held a tiny bundle of joy in the form of a baby girl. Orochimaru kissed my head. "What do you want to name her?" Thinking for a second, I said "I like the name Izumi." He smiled down at her. "Then Izumi it is." Orochimaru leaned into the kiss me. "ahh..." Separating, we looked down. Izumi was cooing up at us with a smile just like her father's and eyes just like mine.


End file.
